The Blob
by verywickedme
Summary: Jade freaks out over the birth of her daughter. Jori one-shot.


**AN: Hey guys, long time no see. This is just a short one-shot. For those that are following 'Puzzle Piece' I'm still working on it. I know it's been forever since I posted a new chapter and for that I'm sorry, but anyways Happy Reading.**

 **Jade's POV**

"Okay, Tori I want you to relax." the doctor says. "Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be telling to relax doc." Tori chuckles pointing over at me.

"Shut up Vega, I'm fine." I say standing next to Tori, paler than normal. If that's even possible.

"Really cause you-"

"I said I was fine." I snap, cutting Tori off before she can finish. "Now do what the doctor said and push."

"Fine." Tori glares.

"That's it Tori just a couple more, I can already see the baby's head." the doctor says.

"The... the baby's... head?" I asks turning green.

"Mrs West are you okay?" one of the nurses in the room asks.

"I... think I'm gonna be sick." I inform the room grabbing onto the side of the bed to keep from falling.

All I can see is a blob of blood coming out of my girlfriend. The blob becomes larger and larger until it stops. The doctor is now holding the thing in his arms, it lets out a high pitch wale.

'Oh will this nightmare ever end?' I think as I feel myself getting dizzy.

"Jade, would you like to do the honors and cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asks handing me a pair of medical sheers.

I nod my head taking the scissors out of the doctors hand. I slowly open them, bringing them down to cut the cord.

'Is this blob really my baby?' I thinks as the sheers slice through the cord.

The baby starts crying harder as the cord is cut. I turn just in time to see a nurse pull the placenta out of Tori. This is worse than any horror movie I've ever seen and I've seen a lot. I always thought the gorier the better, but now I see why they never show babies being born in them.

"I... I think I'm gonna pass out." I say as I do just that.

Thankfully one of the nurses prevents me from falling face first onto the floor of the delivering room.

 **Few Hours Later**

"Jade. Oh Jaaaade. Babe you can wake up now. Everything is over."

"Huh, what?" I say softly. My head is pounding and I don't remember where I am. "THE BABY!" I yell as it hits me, I sit up too fast and the room starts spinning.

"Whoa calm down, the baby's fine. She's in the nursery." Tori says holding me in place so I won't fall back on the bed.

"What happened?" I ask rubbing my head.

"Well... you kinda passed out in the delivery room." Tori says fiddling with her fingers, a habit she does when she doesn't know how you'll take something.

"Ohhh." I groan. "I had hoped that was a dream. I mean can you imagine Jade West fainting at something like that? I can't and I AM Jade West!"

"Jade. Jade it's okay." Tori says chuckling. "The doctor said that you were so stressed that your body just shut down and not because of me squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon either."

"You know you are a really bad lair." I say smiling.

"What? I'm not... I didn't... Yeah, your right." Tori says blushing.

"And that's why I love you." I say cupping Tori's face and kissing her.

"I love you too Jade." Tori says breaking the kiss. "You want to come see our daughter now?" Tori says standing.

"We have a daughter?" I ask, swinging my legs over the bed.

"Yep and she's adorable." Tori beams, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"She wasn't very 'adorable' the last time I saw her." I jest, following Tori down a long hall way.

"Well what do you expect, she was covered in blood?" she laughs turning a corner still pulling me along.

"Ugh" I groan holding my stomach. "Don't remind me."

"There." Tori points stopping in front of a large glass window.

"Which one is she?" I ask looking at all the babies on the other side.

"Can't you tell?" Tori asks smiling.

I give her a glare before looking over the babies once again. There were so many, some wrapped in blue blankets, some in pink. I look over the ones wrapped in pink, paying extra attention to the ones with caramel skin like Tori's.

"That one." I say pointing to a small caramel skinned baby wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Awe no fare. How'd you know?" Tori asks pouting.

"Because she has your nose and mouth and cheek bones." I say touching each as I say them.

"Uh huh, sure." Tori jokes, leaning into to kiss me.

"Have you thought of what you'll call her?" I ask turning back to watch her.

"I have a couple, but I don't think you'll like them." she says wrapping her arms around my waist from behind leaning into me, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Try me." I smile. I kept starring at the small form that was my daughter in awe.

"Ruby or Elizabeth." she answers, I can hear the smile in her voice.

Of course she would chose names that would relate to me somehow. I think for a moment at the choices, going over each one in my mind.

"Ruby." I answer, starring at my little girl in front of me.

"Ruby." Tori repeats.

"You know..." I began, turn and wrapping my arms around Tori. "I don't think I'll ever forgive that scumbag for knocking you up, but I don't think I could ever thank him enough for it either." I finish, smiling.

"I love you Jade." Tori says gleaming up at me.

"And I love you Tori Vega." I say, leaning down and capturing she lips with my own. "So very much."


End file.
